


Sitting Close By

by Naome



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naome/pseuds/Naome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your Elezen boyfriend plays around too much on the swing carried by the magnificent Fat Moogle, you’re thankful that you two weren’t in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Close By

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much one of my first thoughts seeing the fat moogle mount was "I didn't know moogles could get THAT fat" tbh but here, enjoy my attempt at fluff. I'm surprised there wasn't deep-seated anguish 10 lines in tbh

               “Hey… wait a second…” I fell silent when I decided that perhaps asking the obvious question would not yield me an answer. Skeptical and quite puzzled, I looked up at Haurchefant and furrowed my eyebrows at him.

  
               Hovering a small distance from the ground in front of was a quite fat moogle. In fact, I had never thought, in my life up to this point, that such a small fluffy creature could reach these massive proportions. Yet, despite my disbelief, one such fat moogle is hovering above the ground in front the two of us, carrying a wooden bench on its back.

  
               Haurchefant looked back at me with an unsurprised expression as if this was an everyday occurrence for him. Surely it was not, I thought to myself. Perhaps I hope that it wasn’t.

  
               “Is something wrong?” he turned his entire body around to face me. He bent to lower his face to my level and smiled innocently. “It’s a gift, for you, since your birthday is coming up rather soon.”

  
               “I… wait… Hold on—how did you even get this fat moogle?” I responded in a lowered voice. “Is… it an actual moogle? It’s not a balloon, right?”

  
               “Oh, no, no, it is a rather real moogle. You see, the moogles of Moghome are quite avid fans of you and I and have decided to send us a rather joyous ride on their friend here. As a gift of friendship, to you and me,” he lengthened his smile and his white teeth flashed, “Let us go on that ride now, shall we? It is a good opportunity for us to clear our minds and enjoy each other’s company for a bit.”

  
               “S-sure…?” I hesitated giving him an answer, “I suppose. Yeah, that is a good idea. But… I’m worried, Haurchefant, can it even fly? It’s hovering now but can it actually fly—”

  
               “Worry not, my dear, for the moogles have told me their friend can surely fly! Let us sit upon the bench and witness this fact ourselves,” he grabbed my arm and gently led me to the bench. I gulped as we both sat down on it.

  
               After calming myself down with a few quick breathing exercises, I finally managed to genuinely smile. I began to feel a light joy at sitting near Haurchefant on this interesting ride. For a few minutes, we both sat in silent anticipation for the moogle to take off and to take us through the soft clouds and gentle breezes of the Sea of Clouds.

  
               Suddenly, I heard the wood creak a little and looked towards Haurchefant, wondering what had caused it. He scooted himself closer to me until our thighs were touching each other and I blushed quickly at this contact.

  
               “Are you afraid of heights?” he whispered to me when he brought his face down to mine.

  
               “N-no,” I stammered out. “I’ve flown many of times, mind you.”

  
               “But this is the first time you have flown with someone else, yes?” he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

  
               “Yeah, but I’m sure our moogle friend here can handle the weight of two, right? There’s no danger for us to not sit this close, right?” I took his hand and held it in mine. I faced away from him as my cheeks continued to burn.

  
               “There is no danger either for us to sit this close. In fact, if we are in the air and out of many people’s eyes, perhaps we can even become closer to each other—”

  
               “H-Haurchefant… t-that’s embarrassing! There’s no way I-I’d want to do that!” I gasped, a bit shocked. My chest was full of a fluttering feeling and it became hard to sit still.

  
               “Ah, I have no choice but to follow your wishes. That, however, is something I will gladly do every day,” he replied playfully, pulling his face away from mine. “But, I am afraid I cannot prevent myself from doing something else.”

  
               At these words, he moved up the arm he wrapped around me and began to tickle me at my sides. I let out a surprised squeak and let go of his other hand, which he used to tickle me further.   
               “H-hey! This isn’t fair! Haurchefant, stop!” I whined as a fit of giggles overtook me.

  
               “It is very much your fault for letting your guard down so easily!” he teased, his fingers still poking at my sides. As I tried to push myself away from him, I felt myself creep towards the edge of the bench. He pursued me, laughing joyfully.

  
               “You’re going to pay for this! I swear that on the most solemn oath I can think of—wait, Haurchefant—”

  
               Before I knew it, I fell off the bench rather ungracefully. I was sprawled out on the ground as a quiet Haurchefant stared at me.

  
               “Are you okay?” he softly asked me, unseating himself and squatting to offer me a hand to pick myself up.

  
               “Y-yeah… I’m alright,” I replied as he pulled me off the ground and onto my feet. I patted off any dirt that got onto my clothes silently. We both fell silent for a while as the fat moogle hovering quietly as ever.

  
               “Sorry about that, dear…” he shyly whispered to me. “Do you still want to fly on it…?”

  
               “Yeah, of course. But,” I cleared my throat and flashed him a sinister grin. “Aren’t you just as ticklish as me?”

  
               “Oh dear gods,” he muttered, starting to move away from me.

  
               “Hold still now!” as I jumped forward and managed to hug his waist to prevent him from running.

  
               “Ah, be merciful, I beg of you!” he cried out sarcastically.

-

               After our small tickling war, we finally boarded the fat moogle’s bench and flew around for a bit. There were two things I was thankful for that day: one, that we could have relaxed together with the help of our friends from Moghome after days of continual stress; and two, that we weren’t flying several hundred feet off the ground when Haurchefant became a bit too playful.


End file.
